Resident Evil 3: Nemesis
'' 'For the images of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, see Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Gallery. ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis''', released in Japan as ''Biohazard 3: Last Escape (バイオハザード3　ラストエスケープ Baiohazādo Surī Rasuto Esukēpu?) is a survival horror video game and the sequel to Resident Evil 2, developed and published by Capcom. The game was released for the PlayStation, and was subsequently ported to the Dreamcast, Microsoft Windows and Nintendo GameCube. The game is also available for download on the PlayStation Network for use with both the PlayStation 3 and the PlayStation Portable. The first half of the game occurs 24 hours prior to Resident Evil 2 and the second half takes place two days after. The storyline expands upon the settings and events of the T-virus outbreak in Raccoon City, and concludes with the fate of the city and its infected population. The game's storyline was later used as the basis for the 2004 film Resident Evil: Apocalypse. The game, proper, begins on September 28, 1998, with a cutscene and brief gameplay being set in the previous two nights. The player takes control of former Special Tactics And Rescue Service (STARS) member Jill Valentine in her attempt to escape a ruined and zombie-infested Raccoon City. On her way to the Raccoon City Police Department, she runs into fellow team member Brad Vickers, who is killed by the Nemesis, a bio-organic weapon, for being part of the STARS; as the STARS members are aware of Umbrella's unethical research, the company wants to eliminate them as witnesses, stopping the survivors from continuing their investigation of the company. Later on, she encounters three surviving members of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS): Carlos Oliviera, Mikhail Victor and Nicholai Ginovaef. Nicholai is soon presumed dead after an encounter with zombies as Jill gets parts for the cable car. Mikhail sacrifices himself to save Jill and Carlos from the Nemesis. The cable car that the three were in bursts into flame and Jill and Carlos are separated. Jill and Carlos meet up later in a clock tower where Carlos has said a rescue helicopter will arrive. Jill summons the helicopter by ringing the clock tower's bell. Nemesis destroys the helicopter, and infects Jill with a virus. Jill temporarily defeats Nemesis, Carlos finds her in a state of weakness, and she blacks out. During this period, Carlos searches for the vaccine to Jill's infection, the game returns in the early hours of October 1. Carlos goes to Raccoon General Hospital to make the vaccine, and is able to create it. As he is leaving to go back to the clock tower, Nicholai - whose survival at this point is revealed in one possible game route - sets a time bomb at the base, and blows up the hospital. Carlos returns to Jill with the vaccine and leaves. Jill then proceeds through Raccoon Park, where she eventually enters a cabin, finds more about the plans for Raccoon City, and briefly meets up with Nicholai, who explains the role he played. Leaving, Jill enters the cemetery again, only to face off with a giant worm, and defeat it before proceeding. Jill meets up with Carlos in an Umbrella facility, who tells her that the US government planned a cover up and the US military, after hearing of unsuccessful efforts to avert the T-virus infestation, ordered the destruction of Raccoon City by a nuclear missile. Jill and Carlos split up again to find a way out of the facility. Jill turns on the power so that an exit can be unlocked. At this point in the game, the player has fifteen minutes to escape the city before the missile strikes. While attempting to escape, she meets up with Nicholai. He tells her about how he killed the other Monitors, and how there is a bounty on Jill's head. She also has to face a mutated Nemesis one final time and kill it with the assistance of a railgun. Jill then escapes Raccoon City along with Carlos. Depending on the player's choices, a different ending plays. The city's destruction by the missile is shown. Category:Playstation Games Category:PC Games Category:Resident Evil Series Category:Zombie Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Gamecube Games